


A Palette of White

by TheSlimePlaza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Albino, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Awesome sex scenes, Bathing/Washing, Canon Rewrite, Cliffhangers, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Jealousy, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, Original Artwork, POV Inquisitor (Dragon Age), POV The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spoilers, Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), graphic smut, justataste, sex with feels, somenyspoilers, theironbulldoesn'tknowhowtodealwithfeelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlimePlaza/pseuds/TheSlimePlaza
Summary: Everybody knows The Iron Bull loves red heads. But, has he ever seen an albino before?Krem had been vague in his re-accounting of the appearance belonging to the Inquisition agent he had spoke to. Simply stating that he had been "pale".Sooo what? he's a red head? Out with it, man!The lieutenant withheld information just to tease Bull. But truly, no amount of maker given details could have actually prepared him for the level of "pale" the Herald was.psssst.. art inside..
Relationships: Iron Bull/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a loooooooooong road ahead of us gents.  
> My human inquisitor is albino by head canon, and a very profoundly graceful champion. It always makes me giddy to think of The Iron Bull having mental freak outs about him because he's the first albino to ever cross his path. 
> 
> It's a pretty cheesy love at first sight kind of thing for Bull. Yet, makes no advances because he's afraid of his own mind, nearly pushing the inquisitor away for good. 
> 
> So yeah, lost of frustrations, angst, feels. But by golly are you gonna get some wicked steamy smut from this one. 
> 
> _I cant wait._
> 
> **Some chapters will include my own art.**  
>  **Like the first one does.**

_“I could never forget how you looked on that cliff side when I first saw you, Kadan.”_

__

* * *

“KREM! How’d we d----” Bulls victory roar was cut short by a loud warning cry echoing over the rocky slope.

“HERALD, BEHIND YOU!” Not a second later the cry was followed by an impressive _CLANG_ as a male figure clad in white leathers backhanded a venatori, who somehow escaped Bulls own blade, clear off the cliff's edge with nothing but a shield. Bull's eye followed the mage as he flew through the air like a rag doll, landing in a perfect broken pile inches from his feet. Usually Bull would be rallying at impressive displays of clear fighting skill, just as the chargers were. Yet a grimace adorned his expression. The thought that one actually managed to slip his radar was eating away at his insides. Well, It would have if not for his second jabbing him in the side with a jagged elbow to rouse his attention. 

Gesturing in a near gloat to the cliff "Hey, Chief check that out --". The sight nearly drove him speechless, his Ben-Hassrath training failing his every nerve as he watched the figure, in the most unusual display of grace, slide down the slope and on to the shore. He moved with the confidence of a warrior, and the finesse of an assassin. But, if he had to be frightfully honest, that wasn't what had his attention. 

" _You_ must be The Iron Bull!" The human exclaimed proudly once a patent boot had touched down on the rocky surface. Never before had Bull seen a human of this appearance, quite literally catching him off guard. It was all he could do not to blurt out a string of qunlat slurs in response. This man was nearly colorless. Pale skin so translucent he was actually a blush pink, a _color_ that perfectly complemented the stark white hair accenting it. Eyebrows, eyelashes, scars, all of it..white. The only real color he could see was a tattoo, and a simple ring of red outlining the iris of pricing white eyes.

If Bull was ever able to say that he had experienced _awe_ in his life, this was the moment. _Is this really a human?_ Another jab from Krem suggested that he had been in thought far too long. Fortunately shaken from the trance before the Herald had gotten close, he pushed every welling question down into the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, the horns usually give it away" Never more thankful for his training, he managed a sarcastic response. "So, you're with the inquisition, huh? Come on, drinks are on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first taste \\(o0o\\)
> 
> I'm having a blast writing this...  
> and it's gonna be sooooo good. <3
> 
> More of my art can be found on my DeviantArt.  
> Which just so happends to be [TheSlimePlaza](https://www.deviantart.com/theslimeplaza) aswell.
> 
> Also, for your viewing pleasure, here's a [stupid sketch](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/or5WjZegXTnqmCfl46l5tqaQd41Pm9W29ziGLza3rkN1Sax6qY0mqpPZdy_Iq6GfCii_Lq3llZIgKKleGVMwpASFsDpJNUYZeOwbBWeAPFO1GF1miv7zjfGtZaYnZZqA1rA5TxW3bxg=w2400) I did while in a trance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull's got a problem.

“COME ON KREM! Did that barmaid give you amnesia too!?” Bull’s howling taunt rang through Skyhold's courtyard, half shouting over the banter of a betting crowd gathering around the sparring ring. Krem scowled, steadying his shield for the next charge before barreling forward, giving Bull only a spit second of warning.

Just as Bull raised his shield arm to deflect, his eye suddenly flitted to the keep's center staircase as a flash of white exited the grand hall. The smallest distraction, but a distraction nonetheless. Krem saw it and took the chance he was given. He lowered his center of gravity and landed a heavy bash straight to Bull's gut. The qunari's vision blurred as an involuntary “HHRG!” was pushed from his lungs. Stumbling in turn.

One.. two.. Three steps and the next thing Bull knew, he was flat on the ground surrounded by a settling dust cloud and a chorus of boos. Krem threw his arms up into the sky with a triumphant whoop. Melding his victory with catcalls from the other chargers slowly dispersing from the rings edge. 

Bull was still flat on his back, racking his brain for the answer to what had just occurred. Even when the courtyard had returned to its normal facade. Even when Krem shuffled to his side and looked down at him with the most knowing grin he had ever seen. The most he did was heave a guttural grunt in frustration. 

“Not a word, Krem”

“I didn’t say anything, chief”

“You were thinking it”

“Actually, it was me thinking it” Chimed Varric from the sidelines.

“Who’s thinking what now?” added Sera with a much too pleased grin.

“Oh good. Now it's a party” Bull gumbled a response, as he willed his body to sit up. 

_“And I wasn't invited?”_

**_Shit_ **

Bull didn't need to turn and look to know it was Marcus. Not with a voice like that. Not when he saw the man walking down skyholds steps but two moments ago. Yet no inkling of his body kept him from turning to look anyway... That’s how it always was.

And nothing enraged him more.

The Inquisitor raised several heads in his direction as he made his way to the group. Just a few strides and he was leaning his hip gingerly against a rather stable post at the ring open end.

“AHhh! Our Illustrious leader makes an appearance.” Bellows Varric, that same innocent smug expression smeared across his face that he always greeted the Inquisitor with. “You just missed Tiny getting his ass handed to him” The Inquisitor's brow raised as the dwarf gestured out to Bull with both arms. Krem sliding in his own snide comment.“And one hell of a bet”

“What? You can’t be serious.” The inquisitor chuckled, speaking in pure disbelief. There’s no way Krem could topple bull, not without a significant advantage, at least. His eyes darted to the face of each companion, spotting one chide smirk after another, and Bull watched as Marcus’s scared lips curled into a rather amused smile. “You _are_ serious.” That excited red gaze shot to Krem. “how in the world did you manage tha--?”..”Bull how’d he manage it?”

Bull was picking himself up off the ground when the inquisitor's attention turned to him. He didn’t look up as he repeatedly smacked the dirt from both of his pant legs, not wanting to meet the humans eyes before an effective lie formulated in his muddled brain. He had to answer quickly. 

Forcing a proud expression to pull at his features, Bull straightened and puffed out his chest. All before giving Krem a joking congratulatory pat on the back, and uttering the first thing that popped into his head. “Don’t let it go to his head, Boss. His dancing bored me to the point that I started staring at serving girls for entertainment.” 

_Way to quick, Bull…_

Even though the rest of his eager expression didn’t budge in the slightest, Bull was painfully aware of the excitement fading from the inquisitor’s eyes quicker than it appeared. He was as sure as there was a sky that he was the only one who would have noticed such a small shift… As if the contempt was for his eyes alone… Bull’s fists subconsciously ball at his sides, instinctively trying to keep him grounded.

_Fuck…_

Marcus’s gaze lingered on the bull only a moment. Searching, before belching out a strained laugh in response that cut through the air’s tension. “Sweet maker, Bull. Should I leave Cassandra behind when we go to Emerald Graves in a few days? Can’t have you “distracted” when we’re mowing down freemen.``

Bull’s chest tightened “Boss, I--” 

The inquisitor visibly stiffened. Throwing up his hands to interrupt Bull before he can finish. “I’m just pulling your leg, Bull.” He quickly turned on his heel “I should go, forgot I had come out here to talk with Blackwall in the first place”. He gave one last scoff as he waved to the group, before bounding off towards the stables in the usual Trevelyan fashion. 

The rest of them watched on until the inquisitor was out of ear shot, before releasing a collective breath they didn't know they were holding. Bull, lungs too big for his own good, didn’t have time to fully exhale before chastising remarks flanked him from three directions. Each body fleeing the scene, one jab after the other.

“Real smooth there, Chief”

“Proper sorry that was”

“That’s gotta hurt” Bull could physically hear Varrics resistant smirk in that one…

Now alone in the courtyard, Bull cant help the eerie thoughts that swarm to fill the silence. He Swallowed hard, grumbling out what is potentially the most colorful line of qunlat he’ll ever say in his life, before turning his numbing rage away from the broken staircase, and storming off to the battlements. 

_Not yet…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the angst begins...  
>  _*rubs hands together menacingly*_
> 
> More of my art can be found on my DeviantArt.  
> Which just so happends to be [TheSlimePlaza](https://www.deviantart.com/theslimeplaza) aswell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. SO. SORRY. TNT I'm a lazy poop head. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I'M BACK. MARCUS IS BACK. THIS IS BACK. 
> 
> I've been writing the whole thing in a note book since the first one, so I'll be posting new chapters pretty regularly :D
> 
> please don't hate me D:
> 
> Here's art of Marcus and Bull... and also touch of smut as a peace offering ~ 
> 
> Bull's going a bit loco ~ Marcus seems okay though.. OR DOES HE?

Bull’s chair creaked in protest to the massive weight of his body as it did every time he finally sat back to enjoy the night's first round of drinks. The sound was like a dinner bell for the other Chargers, who seem to all at once casually surround his place in Skyholds tiny tavern. The hollow walls fill with the languid chatter of patrons and the soft lulls of well known tavern songs. 

The door flies open, and some odd forty tankards raise to the newcomer with a singular cacophony of welcomes before resuming a mellowed hum. Bull had been absently listening to Krem and Dalish argue about something he can’t even remember when the cheer began, and curiosity lifted his clouded gaze to see who the whale had been for. 

_Ah, the Inquisitor. A rare thing to see him slumming with the common riff raff. He should let go more often, It’s a good look for him.._

As Bull secretly grinned to himself, the loud * **BANG*** from the tavern's closing door rattled through his ears. _Why did that sound so close?_ Close indeed. So close, infact, it seemed to rattle the boards beneath his feet. Even so, Bull shrugs it off, and tries to pull his attention back to the chargers. Which wouldn’t have been a problem if not for the white blur catching his eye every five seconds. 

***BANG***

No matter the direction, Bull’s straight laced gaze followed The Inquisitor's every step. To the bar. To a group of templars. To a group of friends. Eventually, Marcus noticed… Turning his eyes from Cassandra to Bull in a subtle movement as to not alert the others to his intentions. His quick look of surprise was quickly followed by a smile so genuinely warm, that if Bull’s mouth had been open, his heart would have leapt out of it and into Marcus’s pocket. Frankly, it might just decide to burst out of his chest, because the man started walking his way with the most mischievous look on his face, and Bull could think of nothing else. 

With every step closer, the bar felt emptier, quieter, until there was nothing left but him and the Inquisitor. Whom, without so much as a word, throws a leg over Bull’s lap, effectively straddling him. 

_Boss.. what--_

“So this is what you think of me, hmm?” The inquisitors questioning smirk and cocked head suddenly drained Bull’s will to speak. To move, even. Swallowing his words in a nervous gulp.

“Well, can’t say I mind that. But” As the words fall, Marcus’s hands trail up the expanse of Bull’s chest up to his neck, leaning in so close he could feel the humans breath against his jaw. “It’s a bit unfair… Don’t you think.” With that, Marcus rolled his hips down against Bull’s growing arousal in a wordless beg. Bull managed a shudder in response. His limbs felt tied to the chair, and he could only clench his fists in anticipation when one of the humans hands started to slide back down his torso. The burn in Bull’s tensing muscles was searing, and the combined sensations quickly had him cascading into a blissful agony. 

_“I’m not what you’re afraid of, big guy... ”_

With another roll of his hips, Marcus’s lowered hand guided it’s fingers along the full hardened length of Bull’s cloth imprisoned shaft, pulling a low groan from the qunari’s throat. Bull could no longer tell if this was real… It felt like torture… and he didn’t want it to stop.. 

“Hey..” His focus shot back to Marcus’s face just as another soundless string of words parted the humans lips. 

“I...What--?” Bull was barely able to push those words out of his throat. But the haze in his mind was slowly dissipating. He could once again hear the heavy wooden thumping at the back of his head, and it was getting louder by the second. 

***thump* *thump* *thump***

Marcus leans in, placing the lightest kiss to Bull’s cheek before whispering. “You. Are. Late”.

***bang! banG! baNG! bANG! BANG!* *FWUMP!* *CRACK!***

Bull’s eye shoots open, finding himself halfway off the bed, face down in an extensive disarray of broken planks and linens. As it turns out, the persistent banging had been, and is still coming from his door. Bull growled into the floorboards before pushing off and staggering to his feet. He immediately brought his hand to his face, annoyedly rubbing the bridge of his nose in anticipation for the massive headache he was sure to occur within the next few moments. 

_I can’t believe I just--- What hell is wrong with me_

A constant flood of “What the fuck” thoughts flows through his mind as he fumbles to put on the nearest pair of pants he had laying about. He just managed to pull them up before the knocking had hit the boiling point of his aggravation. “ALRIGHT ALREADY! QUIT IT WITH THE---” As Bull exclaimed, he had already gripped the door handle, roughly pulling it open. The weak (probably rotten) door slammed against the side wall with a loud hollow *crack!* “bang..ing---- oh.” Realization hit him like a sack of bricks the moment he saw who it was. 

A fully armored Cassandra, who looked especially more pissed than usual, stood before him with her arms crossed, and a rather impressive scowl. “Do you have **_any_ ** Idea how long we have been waiting for you?

_Ah shit… Here we go_

“No, Cassandra, I don’t. But I'm sure you’re gonna enlighten me.” Bull’s response was groggy, and dry. He didn’t think Cassandra could possibly look any madder than she already did. But _BOY_ **_.._ ** did she prove him wrong. 

“We **_DON’T_** need any of your sarcasm right now, you _lumbering_ buffoon. Now get to the front gate in the next 30 or we’ll be forced to leave you behind.”

Bull could only clench his jaw to bite back a remark he had no right to say. He just stood in the doorway until Cassandra left his sight, before turning face back into his room and slamming the door behind him. Apparently, though, that was the last straw for the door. Bull hadn’t taken but five steps forward, before the door rattled off its hinges with a dramatic *creeeeeeek* and toppled to the floor….. Bull winced, his anger now dangerously close to its breaking point. He didn’t look back, just moved on to the process of slapping on his armor, harder and faster then he ever had previously. All while chastising himself in various incomprehensible grumbles.

The whole process took less than 6 minutes. Now feeling alert and sturdy on top of his boiling rage, Bull tosses his axe over his shoulders, latching it into its holster. After kicking aside the decrepit door that betrayed him, he pauses to stare out towards the gate. Toward the 4 mounts awaiting their riders. To the Inquisitors' hart, clad in that oh so familiar standard…Even a nearsighted man could spot Marcus a kilometer away, and the moment Bull _does_ spot him, the fire fueling his anger subsides for the briefest of moments. 

_I know this fear digging into my side isn’t the boss’s fault… So why the HELL do I keep blaming him for it!_

Without warning to the outside world, Bull turns and belts his fist into the side of the door less archway, effectively knocking the splintered wooden frame clean out of the mortar holding it. This sudden show of force causes the poor soldier stationed near his room to practically shit himself. The two just stare at each other for a tense couple of seconds, before a sudden commotion from below tears their attention away. Bull rushes to the edge of the wall, almost knocking the soldier over, just in time to see his gigantic horse barreling towards the tavern's area, and a very oblivious commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus's turn is next chapter, off to the emerald graves.
> 
> More of my art can be found on my DeviantArt.  
> Which just so happends to be [TheSlimePlaza](https://www.deviantart.com/theslimeplaza) aswell.
> 
> AGAIN, SO SORRY DX
> 
> I've been feeling horrible for months about it.
> 
> New chapter will be out today or tomorrow, I promise.


End file.
